Lefty Mancini
Lefty Mancini is an NPC in the 2006 videogame Bully by Rockstar Games. Character Description Lefty is a small-sized Caucasian boy with dark slicked back hair, blue eyes and light skin complexion. His normal garb consists of a blue denim jacket over a blue Bullworth school vest and white polo shirt, and tan slacks and boots. His most prominent features are his widow's peak, scar on his left cheek and pinkish/red nose that looks like he has a perpetual cold or runny nose. Life Story Lefty Mancini grew up as part of the Mancini crime family in New York, and enjoyed many of the privileges and benefits from such an association. By the age of five he had successfully taken over the local lemonade stand market by racketeering them for protection and "hotdog" money. By the age of 9 Letfy had fully developed into a six pack-a-day smoker, and would frequently drop by the local 7-11 to harass the Arab-American workers for free hotdogs and cigarettes. Years later after he and his parents were forced into the witness protection program due to having witnessed a mob hit by a rival crime family, Lefty was required to see a therapist before enrolling into Bullworth. It was revealed by the therapist that Lefty in fact had an oral fixation, specifically for hotdogs, but really anything phallic-shaped. After cheating his way through a psych-evaluation, Lefty was finally enrolled at the Bullworth Academy as a freshman and was quickly noticed by the local Greaser leader Johnny Vincent, who challenged him to a game of "gay chicken" to determine his worthiness of joining the clique. After having impressed Johnny succinctly and being accepted by the other greasers, Lefty was beat-down as was tradition dating back to the days of L. Ron Hubbard, C.S. Lewis, and Nancy Kerrigan. At some point Lefty and the other Greasers began attacking Nerds, Preppies, Non-Clique and anyone who dared venture towards their territory by the Autoshop at Bullworth. This prompted action from Jimmy Hopkins, though he had already had run-ins with the Greasers, his main motivation for taking action was finding and defeating the Greaser leader Johnny Vincent. Lefty helped his boss try and take-down Jimmy, as well as the rest of the school, however they were ultimately stopped and they retreated back to their hideout in the Tenements, in the ghetto of New Coventry. Years later after having graduated from Bullworth, Lefty honored his promise and married the Siamese twins; Delilah and Jezebel from the Carnival's Freakshow and spawned about five or six kids, all of which came out normal save for one who was a fish-person. Eventually Delilah and Jezebel discovered that legally Lefty was only married to one of the girls and not both as anti-bigamy laws were enforced in the modern age. Lefty agreed to officially recognize Delilah as his wife, and promised to not engage in any sexual action with Jezebel, however months later through an anonymous Facebook message, Delilah discovered that Lefty was in fact sleeping and having relations with her conjoined twin, which ultimately ended the marriage. Delilah demanded that she and her belongings be moved out, or at the very lest moved to a "Lefty free" zone of the apartment to which the two agreed and drew a straight line across the apartment which would effectively act as a divider between Delilah and Lefty/Jezebel. Months went on and Lefty and Jezebel continued to have relations much to Delilah's chagrin, which provoked her to demand that she and her sister move to a different apartment, which Lefty agreed seeing as how it was awkward having relations while his ex was still hanging around. Eventually Delilah left the apartment, taking Jezebel with her and was never seen again, leaving Lefty with 5 and a half kids to raise by himself. Years later Lefty reunited with most of his Greaser friends, sans Ricky who had gotten tied down by an overbearing wife and a white collar job at an office, and ten kids. By 2012 Lefty, Lucky and Vance started their own "Pep Boys" car service center, while peddling leather jackets and hair care products on the side. Quotes * "There's just too many hotdogs and not enough time!" * "Gotta get me another pack of smokes and a hot dog." Trivia *Lefty claims to be Bullworth's first Italian student, however this seems suspicious as Ricky Pucino's older brother had attended some time ago and was also Italian. *He fantasizes about smoking and sucking on a hotdog at least 3,222 times a day, which is almost as often as fellow hotdog enthusiast Zell Dincht. *He is named Lefty because when masturbating he prefers to use his left hand rather than his right hand. *He has had a sexual attraction to actress Linda Evans since grade school. *He prefers Nathan's hotdogs over Hebrew International *He is shorter than Tom Cruise by one inch *Lefty can be frequently seen holding hands with and making out with Lola Lombardi, though due to the latter's NSA-tendencies this may be intended. Gallery Lefty_afuera_de_la_escuela.png|Lefty fantasizing about a hotdog tumblr_inline_o0jyzaEod41tjngqm_540.jpg|Lefty's mugshot before being booked in a cell Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Bully Characters Category:NPCS Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Hirelings Category:Orally Fixated Characters Category:Gang Members Category:Greasers